The Truth!
by J. Christopher Claybrooks
Summary: Random retarded idiocy. ignore it. I enjoyed it, so I added more.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. It was all around him, yet on he ran; down the long corridor towards the tiny pinprick of light. If he could just reach it, if he could just get there he could save his friend. He could rescue Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto fairly flew into the expansive room and skidded to a stop, glaring menacingly at the figure before him. Like everything else in the room, the figure was vague and shrouded in darkness. Naruto was unafraid.

"Who are you?!" Naruto demanded, his blue eyes shining fiercely, almost glowing in the shadowy room. "Are you the bastard behind Akatsuki?!"

The figure only chuckled, looking down on him from a high platform. "Yes." Was the response.

"What are you after?!" Naruto seethed through clenched teeth. "Why are you after me? did you capture Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke is a lure. A most effective lure to attract our prey. You Naruto-kun, are my prey." The figure replied with a sinister chuckle.

"You bastard! Show yourself!" Naruto bellowed at his enemy.

The cloaked figure leapt from its pedestal and stepped into the light to reveal the true mastermind behind the criminal organization, Akatsuki. It was none other than…!

"Hinata?!" Naruto shrieked in surprise.

Hyuga Hinata let out a sinister giggle. "Surprised, Naruto-kun?"

There was a moment or two of confused silence before Naruto repeated, "Hinata…?" he scratched his head, now at a total loss. "Why are you the leader of Akatsuki?" he asked.

Hinata laughed again, her pale eyes flashing maniacally, "I have gathered together nine of the strongest criminal shinobi in the bingo book with the sole purpose of capturing you!"

"…um… why?" Naruto asked, still puzzled.

"Because! With the power of the Mangekyakou sharingan wielded by Itachi, I will now cause you to complete my ultimate desire! YOU will take me to Ichiraku's for dinner TONIGHT!" She shrieked in insane, evil laughter at the sheer genius of her plan.

Naruto gasped. "Hinata! That! That's...!" He paused, pondering for a moment. "That's actually not a bad idea."


	2. Of Love and Genjutsu

Haruno Sakura was wary. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sasuke, it was just that she didn't trust Sasuke. She instantly regretted the thought. Ever since his return to Konoha, no one seemed to trust him, except Naruto. With the exception of the blonde ADD ninja, nearly everyone in the village gave Sasuke dirty looks in the streets, and whispered things like, 'traitor', and 'snake' behind his back. It seemed as though the fact that the village despised Sasuke strengthened the bond between Uchiha and Uzumaki; they had become much closer, and even taken to (discreetly) treating each other as actual best friends. Of course all of this had nothing to do with the fact that Sakura still did not trust sasuke, at least not at the moment.

Sure, she trusted him as a friend, as a teammate, she trusted him with her life during battle. But today his behavior had been… suspicious to say the least. First, and this had set off some very loud warning bells in Sakura's own mind, Sasuke seemed nervous when he approached her. Uchiha Sasuke was NEVER nervous. Sure she had seen him afraid before, he had even become hysterical during their first encounter with Orochimaru, but never had he been nervous.

The second suspicious behavior was the fact that he actually approached her. Another thing he never did (though Sakura felt pretty crappy admitting it). She had at first tried to dispel any genjutsu she might have been put under, and when that didn't work, she had tried to punch him as hard as she could, just to make sure it wasn't Naruto in disguise. (He caught her fist with his ridiculous speed, something Naruto could not often do.)

Most suspicious of all, was the fact that he asked her on a date. A DATE! Well, in all fairness, he simply asked her to meet him by the bridge and refused to elaborate when she asked him why. Perhaps assuming that it was a date was a bit immature and fangirlish (two traits Sakura had been trying very hard to overcome.)

All suspicious behavior considered, curiosity eventually won out over self preservation instincts and she went to meet him, dragging Naruto along just in case. After all, Sasuke had not specifically told her to come alone.

So there she stood, across the bridge from the stoic Uchiha, with Naruto concealed in the bushes off to the side somewhere, ready to back her up if Sasuke tried anything.

"Thank you for coming, Sakura." Sasuke began, his face expressionless.

"Well, what's… what's going on Sasuke?" Sakura asked, with a little too much concern in her voice. Sasuke's face sprouted a sinister smirk and all at once his eyes flashed red, his sharingan activated. Sakura tensed for a moment before his eyes changed again and suddenly all colors became inverted, and the sky took on a shade of red. Sakura tried her best to dispel it, but the Uchiha only smirked harder in response.

"It's useless, Sakura. This is the Mangekyekou Sharingan. It is not genjutsu in any form that you can counter."

"Kakashi Sensei warned me about this!" Sakura shouted back. "He said that Itachi stabbed him with katanas for what seemed like three days, yet was only the blink of an eye!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Oh yes, Sakura, I'm going to stab you with something pointy, but it won't be a Katana."

Naruto barely had time to react. Sasuke activated the sharingan and then in the next instant, Sakura screamed and fell to her knees.

"Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto yelled from the bushes, leaping out to attack his traitorous friend. "I trusted you! I thought you had come back!" He was inches from slamming the Rasengan into Sasuke's chest when he stopped short. Was Sakura… laughing? He turned around confused as Sakura looked up at Sasuke wit a look that quite frankly confused, frightened, and disgusted Naruto all at once.

Still wearing his evil smirk, the Uchiha calmly walked over to her and lifted her up into his arms and slowly began to walk away.

Naturally it took Naruto a good bit of time to piece together what happened. When he finally did, he screamed after his teammate, "EEEEEWWW!!! That's disgusting!"

"What?!" Sasuke barked back defensively, "Genjutsu is kinda' like love!"

Author's Note: yeah, that was kinda perverted, but I've gotta admit that if I had the sharingan, that's pretty much how I'd use it. I kinda stole the quote and title from 8 bit theatre, gotta love the dry humor there.


End file.
